Cryosleep
by jc-1225
Summary: At once all is lost, but soon, soon all will be found. I shall pry it from Anna's grasp. Whether I live,' Nina, armed to prowl the night and dressed to kill, set out on a far more dangerous mission. 'or not.' RR
1. Chapter 1

Cryosleep

Her eyes opened suddenly, as if she felt something was wrong. Her body was frozen, possibly paralyzed. There was nothing she could do.

A woman in a red dress watched as her sister awoke from her sleep in the icy cold water that had froze her body for quite some time.

Nina looked through the tube of water. She opened her mouth as if to speak but no words came through.

When she regained her ability to move her body, she began to pound the glass that bound her inside this hell filled with water.

When she had put enough force on the glass it began to crack and shatter. Nina Williams emerged from the cryosleep and began gasping for breath.

The woman in red came from the other room and tried to calm her sister down. "My dear, Nina, you'll be alright. Come, let me get you a blanket." Anna smiled.

Nina backed away as Anna approached. "Why am I here?" Nina asked.

"You were…" the doctor emerged from the room which seemed almost encased in glass. "…an experiment." This brought tears to the young girl's eyes. Though she seemed young, but that was an effect of the cryosleep.

Another effect was that she knew little and close to nothing about before this incident. She recognized this woman standing before her but she wasn't sure whether she was a friend or enemy.

Nina looked down to her hand which felt a bit of stinging pain. Shards of glass jutted out from the woman's flesh. The Williams girl cringed as she pulled a large piece from her skin.

"Oh, here, sweetie, let me help you with that." Anna tugged at her sister's hand but Nina pulled it from her grasp.

"Anna, don't!" came the doctor's reply to his subject's action towards her older sibling.

"Yes, Anna…." Nina paused. A look of slight remembrance peered across her face. "Anna!" her eyes filled with hatred as she began to rise from the floor. Glass still sticking out from her hand, Nina slapped her sister across the face.

Anna felt a stinging in her left cheek. Blood spurted from it as she put her hand to the side of her face. "But sister!" she cried, knowing Nina's memory was somewhat lost. "What have I done? I have done nothing to you!"

Nina wasn't quite sure what Anna had done herself but she knew it was something. She felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine. She looked to see that she was clad in nothing more than a few pieces of cloth, practically a bathing suit. "Alight, Anna." She said, a sly look on the woman's face. "That blanket you offered? And maybe the glass resting in my hand?" her palm was now covered in blood just as Anna's cheek was. That blow to her younger sister's face must have pushed the glass further into her palm.

Anna brought her into the room with the large window looking out to the now broken cryosleep container.


	2. Chapter 2

Cryosleep

Chapter 2

Nina was now wrapped in a blanket with a cup of chocolate in her right hand. Anna carried her left as she pulled from her sister's hand large amounts of glass.

"You got cut pretty bad, Nina, I'm surprised your hand was all that was cut," said the doctor.

Nina shot evil glances at Anna Williams.

"Well, Miss Williams, I think it's safe to say that you may go home.. I think you are well enough." The doctor smiled.

"Dear sister, would you stay with me a while?" Anna asked.

Nina gave a low grunt followed by a small sort of laugh. "No! Why the hell would I go with you!" Nina smirked and shook her head gently.

Once outside, Nina found a building she recognized from somewhere. She decided to check it out. She walked up to the building and peeked in the door. She found noting she recognized.

A man looked up from the desk and saw an Irish woman wrapped in a blanket advancing toward him. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked. Nina asked what this place was. "It's an assassin agency. We have every record of who worked here and who was killed."

"Has Nina Williams ever worked here?" the Irish woman asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Who is it that is asking?" the man answered.

"How long has it been that you've seen her?"

"I don't know, I haven't actually seen her with my eyes."

"Yes you have, Nick," she stated.

"How do you know my name?" asked the man at the counter.

"Um, it's on the desk."

"Oh, right, right. You scared me for a minute." He chuckled.

A woman glanced over and cried out, "Look it's Nina Williams!"

Suddenly there was a crowd of people huddled around her. "Yes, it's true I'm back!" she heard someone ask her where she'd been. "No questions please! I'm still trying to figure things out myself! Just know that I'm back!"

"What's going on here?" the boss came from another room. Everyone scrambled back to their cubicles.

"Ana, bring forth Nina Williams' file please." Nick then looked to his boss. As Ana brought the file, Nina watched wondering if it was the same Anna that was said to be her sister. It wasn't.

"Well, Miss Williams, back from death are we?" asked the boss.

"Death, ha!" Nina laughed at his remark.

"My dear assassin, you are far too old to be looking like that."

"And how old would that be?" Nina asked. But he didn't answer.

"Just be here by tomarrow morning, 8 O'clock. Don't forget your training." Then he turned and walked back into his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina opened the door to her apartment that she barely remembered the location. She set her things down as she took a shower to warm her up some more, still cold from the cryonisation. She trembled to see this place again, though not remembering it fully. Her 39, supposedly 24, year old body frowned at her mirror, at herself. She did not feel that she had acknowledged all she could. She lay her head back on her bed frame as she lay staring at the crack between the wall and the ceiling. Tomorrow, she thought, she would get at her sister to find out everything she knew of her past.

"Past? What past do you speak of? Nina, you never had a past. Honey, do you feel alright?" only came her answer.

"Don't play sweet with me!" Nina yelled back. "I know you did something! I just can't figure out what….." her voice trailed off. She tried consistently but to no avail.

Sitting at her desk she lay her head in her hands with frustration. "Oh, Anna, why must you torment me?"

**Sorry about transitions, guys. I'll try not to do that again.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Nina began to end her late afternoon nap, she was awakened anyway by a figure standing, casting a shadow, before her. The figure pulled at the Irish woman's arm and she was pulled from her bed.

"Come, sister, there is something I must show you." Nina attempted to gain the hand her sister had stolen from her, but Anna's grip was too tight.

"Where are you taking me, slut?" Nina asked cruelly.

Anna ignored her sister's name-calling and simply said, "Soon you'll see, Nina."

As soon as they were outside, Nina flung Anna around and crashed her into a wall, making her let go of her sister's hand. "I'll let you take me if you let me walk free of your grasp." Nina glared menacingly. She watched as Anna lay on the ground hardly able to speak. The older of the two stood tapping her foot. "Well, while you lay there, I'm gonna go get myself fixed up," she walked into her apartment once more and into the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

Soon Anna came from outside and stood in the doorway to Nina's bathroom. "I'm ready now."

"Well I'm not, you'll just have to wait. Worry not, my so-called sister, I'm almost finished."

"I'm sure," Anna stated sarcastically. Nina finished up and Anna waited impatiently. "Okay! Can we go now!" Anna walked out the door and Nina followed.

They walked quite a few blocks and they were almost to a large gate. "Will you tell me where we're going now?" Nina asked.

"Just shut up and follow me!" Anna was loosing her grip and wasn't sure how long she could keep up being nice to her sister.

Soon they came to a grave labeled, "Richard Williams, beloved father and husband" and stated the dates of the man's birth and death.

Another spark in Nina's memory. She had slapped her sister early on, before the cryonisation; but why?

"Anna, why have a slapped you?" Nina asked.

"Because I tried to help you."

"No," Nina said. "Before that."

"Before…what?" she hesitated.

"Before the cryosleep!"

"There was nothing before the cryo—" she stopped.

"You know, I know there was something before that! Give it up, Anna!"

"How can you be sure that I'm not telling the truth?" Anna asked.

"Your eyes are filled with hatred, Anna. A fiery hatred, a hatred that burns inside of you, and you will never be truly free of it until you let out, let go."

"Listen, I don't want to break out a fight, not here, not in front of Father."

"Anna, if there was nothing before the cryonisation then how was I born? How could this man, as you say, be my father?"

The Irish, dark-haired woman hesitated for a moment or two. "Alright, I give. There was more but none of which I will tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

Nina, finding she could get nothing more from her younger sister, stood on the rooftop and looked down at the cars far below. Dressed all in black (A/N I picture an outfit like the one in Tekken 4, you know the pink one only in black) and ready to fight. She would get it out of her, no matter what. Armed with sais and snipers hidden in various places on her person.

She traveled the streets like Spiderman, going on rooftops.

Nina decided to pay Nick a visit before starting off on her new, self-inflicted mission. She had visited and grown very fond of Nick and at this time of night, he'd be the only one there, waiting for her.

She dropped from the roof and hid her device far beneath the sights of others. Nina Williams walked into the door and Nick met her at his desk. "My dear, who are you after this time?" he asked as he began to show his affection for her.

"My sister," Nina said coldly. "Nick, please, not now! I'm on….a dangerous…..mission."

"I know, that's why I'm doing this," Nick stated.

"Well, it needs to stop! Look, I gotta go." Nina kissed his cheek and broke away from him. "I'll come see you when I'm through."

"Nina," he grabbed her hand as she turned to leave. "I love you."

"You too."

"Ya know, somehow I don't believe you," Nick smiled.

Nina chuckled, "I love you, too, Nick." And she was off, to prowl the night.

**It seems I may be leave about a week or so out of the picture; but in that week, like I vaguely said, Nick and Nina got together and she got nothing from Anna about before the cryonisation incident. Now as you may know Williams has set for a dangerous mission that if she were to loose she could never face herself again. I think it's obvious her mission. Well please review and thanks for it. -Lin**


	6. Chapter 6

Nina began the search for Anna for she was ready to commence this onslaught as she had planned.

Nina climbed in her sister's open window that portrayed a perfect view of the cars blow. Anna's room was on the floor second closest to the top.

Anna Williams was not home at the moment so Nina decided to wait for her beloved sister to arrive home once more. Nina waited patiently for her sister's return in a dark corner where it was nearly impossible for her to be seen.

She had been studying her sister's habits in the past week or so and noticed that when Anna would arrive home, she would take a quick shower and go to bed, leaving the lights completely off through all her comings and goings.

Soon the door creaked open and Anna appeared, keys in hand. Nina pulled a sai from a safely hidden space in her clothing and through it toward Anna's head, but deliberately missed hitting the wall beside Anna's face.

Nina emerged from the corner, sai in hand. Anna, too, had a sai, the one pulled from the wall.

"What is this?" Anna asked sounding a little hurt. "Are you trying to assassinate me, sister?"

Nina looked at her suspiciously. "Perhaps, maybe I am," she smirked.

Anna began to sob, "Why must you speak such harsh words to me, sister?"

"Cut the crap, Anna! You know why I'm here!"

"Perhaps I don't?" Anna had already stopped her fake sobs and cries to her older sibling.

"Well," Nina started. "Here's the deal, either you tell me what you know of my past or I _will_ exterminate you! Slut!"

Anna, again sarcastic, said, "Ouch! That hurt!"

Nina only chuckled at her remark. "So, _sister_, how you want it done?"

"Well, you're not getting _anything_ out of me!"

"Alright then," Nina pulled her sniper from her person and pieced it together. She was ready to fire. "the hard way it is!" Nina put the gun to her eye and looked through.

Anna felt she was already trapped. Large objects all around her, there was nowhere for her to run.

Nina fired a shot but it didn't hit Anna, it only knocked the sai from her hand. She placed her sniper in the corner where she had hid and reached for the sai that lay on the floor.

Nina threw the sai, only to have it go through Anna's left hand and pin her to the wall. Anna gasped in pain. Nina walked across the room, slowly. "There's nowhere to run, little sister," Nina taunted as she stroked her sister's chin. Anna attempted to push her away with her other hand. "You don't want me to have to do the other one as well, now, do you?" the blonde smirked once again. Easily said, Nina was getting into this. "So, what is it you have to tell me?"

"Nothing!" Anna screamed through clenched teeth. "I will tell you nothing!" suddenly another scream was heard and several gasps. Nina had pinned her other hand to the wall.

"What of now, sister?" Nina showed no remorse or malice for what she had just done to her sister. "I've done research and found nothing. I've asked and got no answer. Now, now it's come to this," Nina shook her head. "I've spent, days, weeks, perhaps months and not a single clue as to who I am, as to who I was. What've you to say about all this?"

The Irish woman against the wall sighed softly and began to speak. "You blame me for something you did."

"And what is it that I did, Anna?" Nina asked now looking interested.

"You killed Richard Williams!" Anna screamed.

"And why do you believe that I did?"

"You were jealous! So you killed him! To get back at me! To hurt me and you did! You broke my soul, my spirit! And I will forever resent you for that!"

"How did I do it?" Nina asked still not convinced.

"How should I know? I wasn't there! You knew I loved him! So when he agreed to take you out, you came back alone, with no one! And you lied to me saying that he was taken from you! By a black warrior of some kind, you said! But I knew better that to believe you, Nina Williams! You killed him! You killed our father!" Anna shouted and screamed and kicked at Nina, but Nina only laughed in her face.

"I doubt any of that's true. You probly killed him yourself, out of lust and greed! Neither of us trust each other, Anna."

"I only wanted to make peace with you! But no, you wouldn't have it! You insisted I tell you all that happened between us! And now I'm sorry I did!"

"Liar!" Nina squealed. As she pulled a third and last sai from a spot on her leg.

Anna cringed knowing she would be stabbed as soon as Nina decided where. She hoped not to be hurt much by these wounds her sister might inflict.

Anna was then stabbed in the stomach, directly above her belly button. "Tell me the truth and I won't kill you!" Nina said coldly.

Anna swallowed, hard. "We've been debating who killed him for so long," as stopped as more tears rolled down her face. "I don't even know who did it anymore. All I ever wanted was to make peace with you," she repeated. "but my pride wouldn't let me. And when I tried to be nice, my anger showed through. All I ever wanted was for us to be happy together, spend time like normal sisters do. But ever since Father died, we've been deprived of our childhood and forced to dual it out. Out of sympathy I've always let you win; but now I'm not sure how strong I really am anymore. Apparently not as strong as I thought if it's come to this. Please, Nina, if you'll let me, make it up to you?" Anna pleaded with her older sister.

"Alright, peace it is," Nina sighed. "We'll seal our promise after you are hospitalized, but until then, watch your back! And you'd best not break this!" Nina walked to the window and disassembled her sniper. After she put it away, she climbed through the window and was gone.

Once on the roof, Nina called the ambulance and waited until she heard its sirens before she turned to leave.

When the ambulance bust through the door and looked to the left to find a woman in red, passed out, practically crucified on the wall.

Nick claimed it was time to celebrate.

"No," Nina replied. "It was neither a victory or a loss. It was an agreement."


	7. Chapter 7 LAST CHAPTER

About a month later, Anna got out of the hospital. All the time between, Nina was plotting and doing various assassinations that didn't take her much effort. She also got back her memory and realized the reason she'd been fighting her sister. Nina believed it was her fault her father was dead. Soon she decided to go see her sister. They decided to meet in the cemetery by Richard Williams's grave.

Anna ran to Nina and stopped in front of her. "What, your beloved sister doesn't get a hug?" Nina asked as she reached in her back pocket. Anna reached to give her sister a hug and Nina embraced her as well. But in her right hand, Nina held a knife. She stabbed it in the back of her sister and smiled to herself. Nina Williams cleaned the knife on her sister's dress and walked away. As she turned she said, "Sleep tight little sister." And with that she left the cemetery, left her sister, dead on the ground by her father's grave.


End file.
